1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery including an electrode assembly and a case insulated from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used for small portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders. A large-capacity battery is used as a power source for driving motors, such as for hybrid vehicles.
In recent years, a high-power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte having a high energy density has been under development. The high-power rechargeable battery includes a battery module in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are coupled in series so that the high-power rechargeable battery can be used to drive the motors of devices requiring high power, such as electric vehicles.
Also, a single large-capacity high-output rechargeable battery generally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series, and such rechargeable batteries may have a cylindrical shape, an angular (i.e., rectangular or quadrangular) shape, a pouch-like shape, or the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.